Apple Bloom in High School
by spogo
Summary: New school, new friends, new enemies, new guys... or maybe it's the old guys that Apple Bloom falls for most... BEWARE: THERE BE SPIKE-BLOOM SHIPPING!
1. The Train Ride

High school. Possibly the cruelest place in Equestria. At least, that was what Rainbow Dash had told a worried Apple Bloom on her first day of high school.

Apple Bloom was 14 years old, and about to start freshman year. She had gotten her cutie mark when she was 12, so now there was a half-painted apple on her flank. Her oversized pink bow was now tied at the end of Apple Bloom's long braided mane.

Her siblings had tried to show full support in their sister, but Big Macintosh had never gone to high school, as he was too busy taking care of things on the farm. Applejack had been bullied a lot in school, so the only positive thing she could say about it was "It helps ya learn!". Twilight Sparkle had fun in school, but Apple Bloom's main objective for high school was to survive, not learn. Rainbow Dash never paid attention in school unless she got detention. Pinkie Pie was too busy planning parties, so she didn't have time for 'unimportant things like school', Rarity barely managed to survive, and Fluttershy had been too busy getting bullied and picked on to get descent grades. Apple Bloom finally decided to just wing it.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were going to the same high school. Scootaloo had gotten accepted to Cloudsdale High, and was seeing her friends get on the train to Canterlot High, where they got a free scholarship because they were related to members of The Elements of Harmony.

Sweetie Belle levitated her and Apple Bloom's luggage into the train, then came back to say goodbye to her friends and family. Apple Bloom had already said her goodbyes earlier, but hugged Applejack one more time before entering the train. Sweetie Belle joined her friend five minutes later. The train started moving.

"Why, of all places, do we have to go to boarding school?" sighed Apple Bloom. "Why can't we go to PonyVille High?"

"Becauthe CHS is a boarding thchool. And we got a full thcholarthip." Said Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle was two months older than Apple Bloom. She had long curled pink and violet hair, and a pink musical note surrounded with violet and green swirls on her flank. She had recently gotten bright green braces put on her teeth, so if she had said "Sally sold seashells on the seashore", it would sound like "Thally thold theathellth on the theathore". Apple Bloom didn't mind, even though she could just barely make out what her friend was saying.

"Hey, blank flanks. Who let _you_ onto this train?" a familiar voice said menacingly. Apple Bloom looked at her enemy.

"Leave us alone, Diamond Tiara." Said the yellow earth pony.

Diamond Tiara wasn't much different than when she was a filly. Her hair was curlier, and she had stopped wearing her tiara 24/7. Her lips were shiny with lip gloss.

"So, you're standing up to me. That's a first. I hear your orphan friend won't be joining you two in high school. What'd she do, scrounge up enough money to go to a dopey village school for a quarter?" the pony laughed at her not-so-clever joke.

"You leave Scootaloo alone! She's actually going to Cloudsdale High for a semester, thank you very much! And she didn't 'scrounge' for money. Rainbow Dash gave her enough for school."

"So, she felt sorry for the orphan?" asked Diamond.

"No! Rainbow Dath and Thcootaloo are friendth!" protested Sweetie Belle. She realized her mistake in talking two seconds after she spoke.

Diamond laughed. "I heard you got braces, but you sound ridiculous!" she laughed again.

"So, what happened to Silver Spoon? I'm surprised she's not here."

"She got accepted to Manehattan High. I'm actually a little jealous. But where I'm going is better." She smiled and left the two former crusaders to talk.

"…I hate her." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah, I know. So do I."

"I don't know what the big deal is with you girls." A new voice said.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle turned around to see the one face they never thought to see.

He was very tall. He had purple and green scales, and large green eyes. And he was a dragon.

"Spike? What in the heck are you doin' here?" said Apple Bloom.

"I got a scholarship too. I got on the train after you. Now I'm looking for a place to sit. You mind?" Spike gestured to an empty seat across from Apple Bloom.

"Knock yerself out." Replied the yellow mare.

"…Are dragonth even allowed at the thcool?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"Apparently." Replied Spike. He pulled a book out of a pocket of his shorts. As Spike go older, he started wearing shorts, and sometimes shirts, that Rarity made for him.

He started reading the book. Apple Bloom looked out the train window. Sweetie Belle started making a necklace out of a bead kit she bought the week before.

-later-

They were almost to the school. Sweetie Belle, who was sitting closest to the aisle, saw a familiar face, and heard a familiar voice.

"HEEEEYYY, BELLA-DELLA!" a violet unicorn suddenly appeared in front of Sweetie Belle, who chuckled.

"Hi, Dinky."

"PIP! I FOOOUUUNNNDDD THEEEEMMM!" Dinky shouted over the seat. A brown and white spotted colt came from behind Sweetie Belle's seat. "Honestly, love. You don't have to shout." He said in his thick brittish accent. Pipsqueak (now called Pip) and Dinky had started dating about a year ago, and deeply loved each other.

"Attention: we will be reaching Canterlot in five minutes." a train attendant said over the intercom.

"We better get ready to leave the train." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Yeah. We'll catch you later." Dinky and Pip went back to their seats.


	2. The Dorm Room

Apple Bloom scanned the numbers on the doors. 201, 202, 203…

_WHERE THE HECK IS 294?!_ She thought, tired of searching.

"You looking for something?" a familiar voice asked. Apple Bloom looked up, and smiled when she saw the familiar face.

"Yeah. I can't find my room. Did you find yours?"

"Yeah, it's room 196. I can help you find yours. It's on the other side of the school, though." The earth pony groaned.

"Oh, come on…" She groaned. "I've been walking around for an hour!" And lugging around a heavy suitcase isn't helping…"

"Here. Let me help." Spike picked up the pink and yellow suitcase, but nearly collapsed by the weight. "Jeez! What's in this thing?! A year's worth of bricks?!"

"No. Everything that I've ever really owned is in there. Plus a couple books."

"How heavy are they?"

Only a couple pounds."

"Sure…"

-later-

Apple Bloom and Spike reached room 294 twenty minutes later. Apple Bloom unlocked the door, grabbed her suitcase with her teeth, and went inside. She set her suitcase down, and muttered a "Thanks" to Spike.

"No problem." He said.

Apple Bloom entered the room and closed the door. She examined the room.

There were two twin beds, along with a closet, two dressers, and two desks. There was a small bathroom in one corner, and a small kitchen in another. The yellow pony was the first pony in the room, because there was nothing in the closet, on either bed or in any of the two dressers.

The pony put her suitcase in the closet and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep.

-Diamond Tiara's POV -

"292, 293, 294!" I stop at my room. I wonder who my roommate will be… I don't really know anyone yet, except for the blank-flanks, and the dragon. I flip my long hair over my shoulder, and open the door. What I see nearly makes me pass out.

Blank-flank, red-haired, freckle-face Apple Bloom is on a bed, asleep.

In MY dorm.

That's when I see the extra bed. So this IS her room. And my room.

BLANK-FLANK IS MY ROOMMATE.

**A/N- Hey, sorry this is such a short chapter. I PROMISE that I'll try to make them longer **** Please comment!**


	3. The Deal

-Diamond Tiara's POV-

I stare at the sleeping mare on the bed. I open and close my eyes several times, hoping that I'm dreaming. I pinch myself. It hurts. I then do the only thing I can do…

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Okay, so maybe it's not the _only _thing… But it's the most convenient. Besides, what'd you expect me to do; did you expect me to STAY CALM?! NOT. A. CHANCE.

-Apple Bloom's POV-

I'm in the middle of a terrific dream about a tap-dancing apple pie, a dog, Spike, plastic, and- waaaiiiitttt…

WHAT THE HECK IS SPIKE DOIN' IN MY DREAM?!

All of a sudden, the apple pie starts screaming. I look at it, than my dream melts into the cold face of reality. I slowly open my eyes, and see a pony. A pink pony with a tiara on her flank. WHAT KIND OF TALENT IS DISPLAYED BY A TIARA?! Anyway…

"Diamond Tiara…? What are you doin' in my room? With a suitcase? And why are you screaming? I think Manehattan heard you."

Waitaminute.

A suitcase.

My room.

An extra bed.

A roommate, whom I have yet to meet.

OH SWEET MERCIFUL CELESTIA.

-Regular POV-

The two ponies stared at each other, each thinking the same thing: _OH GOD._

Apple Bloom climbed out of her bed. "Well… We might as well make the best of this. We're gonna share a room for a whole school year."

Diamond Tiara scowled. "No. Way. We have nothing in common! I'm a rich, sophisticated, beautiful mare. You're nothing but a useless, filthy, farm pony!"

"Ya know, this useless pony has feelings… And I think we can make this work, as long as we keep to our sides of the room." Apple Bloom said.

"But the kitchen's on your side!" protested Diamond.

The farm pony thought. "Ok. We can work with this. The only reason that we would ever go to the other side of the room is to either use the kitchen, or use the bathroom."

"Deal."

-Meanwhile…-

Sweetie Belle was unpacking her pink and purple suitcase. She smiled as she set a photo of her and Rarity on her dresser.

"Ok. That's everything." Sweetie smiled and put her suitcase in the closet. She grabbed a book from her dresser, sat on the bed, and started reading. She almost didn't notice when the door opened and a pony walked in with a brown and lavender colored suitcase. She did notice when the pony screamed her name.

"HEEEYYYY, BELLA-DELLA!"

Sweetie Belle jumped. "Wha- wha…? Dinky?"

"Yup! I guess we're roommates, huh?" She set her suitcase on the bed across the room from Sweetie's.

"Yup. I guess we are." The unicorn went back to reading her book. Dinky, not really having anything else to do, just looked at Sweetie.

"…"

Then, feeling awkward, said the only thing that could break the ice.

"…hi."

Sweetie jumped, startled. She sighed. "Hi, Dinky. Don't you have to unpack?" She gestured to Dinky's suitcase.

Dinky rolled her eyes. Her horn glowed, and everything in her suitcase went to where it was supposed to go. "Done!"

"Ok…" Sweetie Belle went back to her book.

"…Hi, Bella." Said Dinky. Sweetie grunted in frustration and instantly teleported to the school library.

**A/N- Chapter 3! YAY! I know this is a Spike-Bloom story, but I wanted Sweetie Belle to have a little scene to herself. BTW, if you're super serious, than this story is not for you. Stay tuned for Chapter 4!**


End file.
